


(Art) For A Special Someone

by usarechan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usarechan/pseuds/usarechan
Summary: Cas finds a christmas gift for Dean





	(Art) For A Special Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haikuhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Gift for @haikuhamster for the Profound Bond Gift Exchange Winter Wonderland
> 
> For the prompt: “accidental sex toy gift” sort of…
> 
> Sorry this is very messy! I hope you like it stil!
> 
> (Cookie if you get the reference…)


End file.
